Naruto RE:mix
by Kibassky
Summary: The Naruto world RE:mixedAll of your favorite ninja are back this time with a newer spin on it.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT! And I repeat DO NOT! own Naruto nor the characters(except the ones I make up.**

**With out further ado I bring you Naruto RE:mix !**

**Chapter 1. My name is Uzumaki Naruto!**

**As the sun was setting in Kohonagakure it cast an orange red glow upon the village. Many of the kids were running home from the park to there houses laughing and full of joy. Only one child remained in the now deserted park. His name was known by many, not for who he was…..but rather _what_ the child was. The childs name was Uzumaki Naruto , and his dream….was to be the next Hokage.**

**Naruto sat on a swing looking out into the sunset thinking back on what happened today. Earlier on Naruto was training in the forest throwing kunai at targets on the thick trees. Naruto was out of breath and his clothes dripping sweat from the strenuous training regimen he gave himself. An hour later Naruto finally decided to give himself a break. Naruto left all his things by the training field and walked down to the pound near by and took of his shirt and pants and jumped in the pound and swam around to cool himself off. When Naruto finally got out he picked up a towel and dried himself off. Naruto then looked around for his clothes and found them missing. "Damn villagers…"he cursed. "They must of took my clothes again…."Naruto sighed as he wrapped the towel around himself and walked back to the training grounds and opened his eyes in shock. "NOT AGAIN!" he shouted as all his equipment had been stolen. Tired of being in the forest with a towel wrapped around his waist Naruto ran off to the village gates. Before he passed the gate two of the guards stopped him. The guards wore large straw hats that protected them from the sun and were armed in red and green armor with the Kohona insignia and where armed with swords and zanbatous.**

**  
"Naruto would you care to tell us why your coming into the village with a towel wrapped around your waist?" One of the guards asked trying not to laugh.**

**Naruto stood still and looked at the down at the dirt road and mumbled incoherent words. "What was that you said?" the other guard asked. "Well look nevermind, just come to the guard tower with me. Hey Kenmaro watch the gate for me while I'm gone." He asked.**

"**Fine…fine…just hurry up. I have places to be." Kenmaro grunted as he stood at attention.**

"**Now then." Said the other guard as they began walking towards the guard house. "How did you lose all your clothes Naruto?" he asked.**

**Naruto sighed and looked up at the guard. "Well I think some of the villagers took my clothes…and all my weapons got stolen again. Iruka you think you could give me some more weapons?" He asked with a heavy sigh. Naruto really hated borrowing things from people. He preferred to buy things with his own money, but since he hasn't graduated from the academy he couldn't get missions.**

"Naruto this is the fifth time I've had to give you equipment. You need to be more careful." Iruka said as he walked up the stairs into the guard tower and unlocked a door at the very top. "Now Naruto this is the last time I can give you this. The other guards are getting suspicious, now here take this and don't say where you got it from ok?"Iruka said as he handed Naruto a pack of kunai, flash bombs, and other things.

"**Thanks Iruka….and I hope you get the job at the academy like you wanted." Naruto said as he took the items and turned to leave the room.**

"**Hey Naruto catch!" Iruka said as he threw a pair of twin katanas at Naruto.**

**Naruto caught the blades and smiled. "Consider it an earlier birthday present. And when you go to graduate exam…let them know who you are." Iruka said as he vanished in a whirlwind of leaves and smoke.**

"**Irukas right…I have to let them know who I am….I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO! I'M GONNA BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!" Naruto shouted as he ran out the guard tower and towards his house. But little did Naruto forget…he left his towel….**


End file.
